Twisted Fate/Background
Male |race = Human |birthplace = Serpentine River |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = * Card sharp * Thief |faction = * Independent |allies = |friends = Graves, Illaoi |rivals = Evelynn |alias = * The Card Master * Twisted Fate |real_name = Tobias Foxtrot |related = *JoJ: 101 - Evelynn: The Bachelormaker? *JoJ: 106 - Tango for Two *JoJ: 110 - A Cruel Twist of Fate * Burning Tides }} "It's not gambling if you can't lose..."' Twisted Fate is an infamous card sharp and swindler who has gambled and charmed his way across much of the known world, earning the enmity and admiration of the rich and foolish alike. He rarely takes things seriously, greeting each day with a mocking smile and an insouciant swagger. In every possible way, Twisted Fate always has an ace up his sleeve. Lore Main= Born to the nomadic river-folk of the Serpentine, the boy was taught the magic of the cards at an early age and soon learned what it was to be hated. Tolerated for the exotic goods they peddled, but shunned for their strange ways, the boy's people found only short welcomes wherever they berthed their colorful river barques. His elders claimed this was the way of the world, but their refusal to fight back against this prejudice always rankled the young boy's sensibilities. When men who'd lost their fortunes in the gambling tents of the river folk returned in the dead of night to exact vengeance, they came bearing cudgels and emboldened by cheap rotgut. They beat the river folk back to their boats with curses and blows, eventually turning their weapons upon the boy's family. The boy could take no more and fought back, driving the men away with swift blows from their own clubs. Proud of what he had done, the boy was stunned when his people turned their back on him. Retaliation went against the code of the river, and there could be only one punishment. Exile. His whole world falling apart around him, the boy watched helplessly as the barques of his folk sailed away without him, leaving him with nothing, alone for the first time in his life. The boy grew to manhood drifting from town to town, trawling the gambling dens of every city he came to, using his preternatural skill at cards to earn coin to survive. That he was able to relieve the boastful, the arrogant, and the cruel of their cash was just an added bonus. Though always careful to let his opponents win at least some hands, he soon learned more ways to fight when many a disgruntled opponent sought to reclaim their lost fortunes. Across one table, he met a fellow named Malcolm Graves and, recognizing a kindred soul, joined forces with him. The two spent years cutting a ruinous swathe across Valoran. With every con, swindle, and heist, he sought ever more dangerous means to make the cards bend to his will. That search ended badly when a heist went wrong, resulting in Graves being taken alive, though the riverman ran free. The exact circumstances of that night and its dire consequences for both men remain shrouded in mystery, for the gambler never speaks of it. Seeking to begin again, he returned his birth name to the waters and took another: Twisted Fate. In the time since, Twisted Fate has continued to ply his games of chance in the high parlors and low dens of every city he visits, earning countless fortunes along the way – though none can say what becomes of these winnings (other than his fine clothes) or why he seems driven to amass such wealth. He has been imprisoned with great fanfare on dozens of occasions, but there is no cell in Runeterra that has been able to hold him. Twisted Fate is always gone with morning's light, leaving only a mocking calling card to speak to his being there at all. In Bilgewater, Twisted Fate and Graves finally had their day of reckoning. After a highly destructive running battle, and narrowly avoiding death at the hands of , the pair finally put aside their differences, and are now once again working together. Nigh-on impossible to track, Twisted Fate has been said to vanish into thin air every time an enemy believes they have him cornered. A useful skill indeed for a man who has parted thousands of souls from their gold... All eyes in Fortune's Glory were on Twisted Fate. He felt the gambling hall's many patrons regarding him with a mixture of envy, vicarious excitement, and spiteful longing for him to lose everything on the turn of the last card. Beyond the avarice common to dens of chance, Twisted Fate felt a singular purpose at work here, a noose being slowly drawn around his neck. The cards were twitching in agitation, warning him of danger. He knew he should fold and get out before whoever was hunting him sprang their trap, but the opportunity to make a pauper of the man across the table was too enticing to forego. He grinned at his opponent, a greedy merchant whose fortune was built on the whipped backs of enslaved miners. The man's robes were expensive: Freljord furs, hand-tooled leather, and Bilgewater sea charms. Every finger boasted a ring of blood gold worth more than most men would see in a lifetime. Aromatic smoke drifted from clay pipes to hang over the fortune in coin, jewelry, and deeds lying between them like a pirate's treasure horde. Twisted Fate nodded toward the merchant. "I do believe it's your call, Master Henmar." "I am aware of the rules, river rat," said Henmar, as Twisted Fate ran his tattooed fingers in a repeating spiral pattern on the backs of his cards. "And do not think any of your fancy sleight of hand is going to distract me into making an error of judgment." "Distract you?" said Twisted Fate, exuding laconic confidence in every gesture. "I declare, I would never stoop to such a low and dishonorable ruse." "No? Then why is it your eyes keep darting from the table?" said Henmar. "Listen closely, I have negotiated with the best of them, and I know the tell of a desperate man when I see it." Twisted Fate gave a sly grin, swapping the cards between his hands and theatrically doffing his wide-brimmed hat. "You're sharp, sir. I can see that," he said, sweeping his gaze across the gathered crowd. The usual collection of hangers-on; men and women hoping that whoever won might be generous to those nearby. The cards trembled as Twisted Fate's eyes fell upon certain individuals and he felt his mouth fill with the rancid flavor of sour milk. He'd long learned to trust that reaction as a sign of imminent bedlam. There. A man with an eye patch and a flame-haired woman. They were almost certainly armed and well aware of his slippery nature. Did he know them? Probably not. Were they working for Henmar, protecting his assets? Unlikely. A man like Henmar would make it obvious who he'd brought. Bounty hunters then. The cards were growing ever more alarmed in Twisted Fate's hands. He slipped them together and placed them flat on the table. "You have a look that tells me you know you have already lost," said Henmar with the tone of a man who believes everyone to be his inferior. "Then what say we make this a little more interesting, sir?" replied Twisted Fate, spreading the cards in a fan and watching as the hunters eased closer. "Care to double down?" "Are you able to cover that much?" asked Henmar suspiciously. "Easily," said Twisted Fate, locking his gaze with the merchant and lifting a heavy pouch of coins from the voluminous pockets of his long coat. "Can you?" Henmar licked his lips and snapped his fingers. A flunky behind the merchant handed him a matching bag of coins. The patrons of Fortune's Glory gave a collective moan as it was added to the gold heaped in the middle of the table. Wars had been waged for less coin than was at stake here. "You first," said Henmar. "Always," agreed Twisted Fate, flipping over his cards as the bounty hunters made their move. The man with the eye patch lunged at him with a capture collar. The woman shouted his name and drew a matching pair of pistols. Twisted Fate kicked the underside of the table, spinning it into the air in a shower of coins, cards, and parchment. The pistols fired with deafening roars, blasting fist-sized holes in the table. The capture collar snapped closed, but when the smoke cleared and the screams stopped, Twisted Fate was nowhere to be found. Henmar rose to his feet, his face twisted in outrage as he searched in vain for his opponent. He looked down at the broken pieces of the table and the color drained from his face. "Where is the money?" he yelled. "Where is my money?" Five cards fluttered face-up to the floor of Fortune's Glory. A winning hand. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Dance * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon stunning * * * |-| Old= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Development was designed by Guinsoo. Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin old.jpg|1st Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin_old2.jpg|2nd Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate MagnificentSkin old.jpg|1st Magnificent Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate TangoSkin old.jpg|1st Tango Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin old.jpg|1st High Noon Twisted Fate splash art Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Twisted Fate Log-in screen still Twisted Fate TwistOfFate model 1.jpg|Twisted Fate (Twist of Fate) model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel Moreno Diaz) Twisted Fate TwistOfFate model 2.jpg|Twisted Fate (Twist of Fate) model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel Moreno Diaz) Graves & Twisted Fate Gold Rush promo.jpg|Graves & Twisted Fate Gold Rush promo (by Artist Antonio de Luca) Bilgewater Burning Tides Reckoning.jpg|Bilgewater: The Reckoning cover art Champion Update (Visual): Twisted Fate By NeeksNaman Champion Update: Twisted Fate Card sharks everywhere will be excited to know that Twisted Fate is receiving a visual upgrade in the upcoming patch. The Card Master is a classic champion that remains one of the most popular around the world. Fate has smiled upon everyone's favorite gambler – he's getting a new model as well as revamped textures, sound effects, spell effects, and voice over. Each one of Twisted Fate's skins is being adapted to his higher quality model, so you'll see upgrades across the board. He's also got some sexy new moves inspired by the latest dance craze. Previous Lore Hide= |-|2nd lore= Although born to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuits of Demacia and Noxus. No matter how close the authorities came to catching him, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired - the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do - he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told that the wager for such participation might be steep. He might change forever, or nothing might happen, or he might die horribly. Pain, however, was likely a part of the deal no matter the outcome. These were hardly the worst odds the gambler had faced; his hopes raised, Twisted Fate underwent the experiment, enduring what he must for a chance at his dream. Then, it ended - with seemingly no effect whatsoever. The gypsy rogue flew into a murderous rage, but, before he could strike down the team, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck and rakish charm to the Institute of War, where he is the champion of choice for many - especially the gambling kind. To this day, Twisted Fate has avoided his inevitable reunion with Dr. Rath. The Card Master knows, however, that a confrontation is coming. :"While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards." |-|1st lore= BETA LORE The banks of the Serpentine River are home to a smattering of gypsy communities. On any given day, you can see a flotilla of paddleboats migrating up and down the rushing waters. Though their homes are constantly on the move, their communities are very stable. The Serpentine gypsies live and die by a single code: If you are my friend, you are my family. If you are my foe, you have made enemies of us all. The most famous of these gypsies is a man known only as Twisted Fate. In cards, no matter what hand he is dealt, he always finds a way to come out on top. But it isn't just his luck that makes him so famous. Just ask anyone who has accused him of cheating. They'll tell you he can kill a man dead at twenty paces—with nothing more than a playing card. Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Exhaustion.png|Exhaustion SealFate.jpg|'Seal Fate' (Active): Twisted Fate reveals the cursed fate of his enemy. That enemy takes periodic damage until the curse runs out, or until he can kill an enemy unit. SealFate.jpg|'Seal Fate' (Active): Twisted Fate draws a powerful card from his deck, dealing damage to an enemy target and silencing them for a short duration. Second Sight.png|'Second Sight' (Innate): Twisted Fate grants the Second Sight to his allies, increasing their chance to critically hit with basic attacks by 3/4/5%. Gate old.png|'Gate' (Active): Twisted Fate channels for a short duration and teleports to a target location. Patch History ** Base damage reduced to from . V5.6: * General ** New ability icons. V5.3: * ** Stacked Deck now builds on towers, but will not apply bonus damage. * ** Casting Gate now sends an "on the way" ping (similar to ). V4.15: * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . * ** Card selection window reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Card usage window increased to 6 seconds from 4. V4.4: * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . V4.3: * ** New selection particle. V4.1: * ** Targeting indicator updated to show the individual targeting lines V3.10: * remade ** Upon killing a unit, Twisted Fate rolls his dice, gaining anywhere from 1 to 6 bonus gold. Naturally, Twisted Fate has a higher chance to receive a larger bonus. * ** Now has 8 seconds to lock the card and 4 seconds to throw it instead of 10 seconds to do both. V3.7: * ** *** now restores mana instead of . * ** No longer grants cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Tooltips updated. * ** Undocumented: Channel time reduced to seconds from 2. V3.02: * ** No longer consumed when attacking wards. * ** No longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.151: * ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to mana restoration. V1.0.0.150: * ** Now damages wards properly. V1.0.0.149: * General ** Visual upgrade. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's name did not display properly during loading. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now shows total gold earned by the skill on a per-unit basis on the buff tooltip. V1.0.0.131: * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 525 from 510 * ** Will no longer randomly attack targets once a card has been picked and will not stop attacking if Twisted Fate is given an attack command or is already attacking a target. V1.0.0.122: * ** Range reduced to 5500 from having global range. V1.0.0.120: * ** Is now deactivated while Twisted Fate is dead. * ** Mana restore is no longer reduced if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Fixed a bug where activating during the channel time would not interrupt it. V1.0.0.118: * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. * Twisted Fate will no longer automatically attack targets when is locked. (reverted) V1.0.0.116: * ** Damage to mana restore ratio increased to 65% from 50%. V1.0.0.115: * General ** skin run animation has been fixed to look more natural. * ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes fail to damage targets that were moving away from Twisted Fate. ** Fixed a bug where the spell's locked particles wouldn't show to enemies after leaving brush. ** Fixed a bug where and damage did not match the tooltip. ** now deals entirely magic damage, rather than normal physical damage plus bonus magic damage ** now restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Updated the 'Lock Card' tooltip with more detailed damage information. * ** Fixed a bug where it would show allies that it was ready to cast even if it wasn't. ** Fixed a bug where the duration was not being properly reflected in the tooltip ( seconds). ** Now shows a buff so twisted Fate knows how long he has to teleport. * ** Fixed a bug where the channel could be dispelled by or , teleporting him immediately. V1.0.0.106: * ** Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where the teleport spell was not being cancelled by suppression effects. V1.0.0.103: * ** Base damage and base mana return increased to from . V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted; can still be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * ** Fixed a bug where it would cause the queued up effect to play the sound and particle during each attack against inhibitors. V1.0.0.96: * ** Attacks are no longer subject to dodge or miss chances. ** *** Fixed a bug where it would restore mana even if the target died before the card hit. V1.0.0.87: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly indicate that 's damage is based on the bonus damage of and , not their base damage. ** *** Fixed a bug where the AoE damage was doing significantly more or less damage than intended. *** Fixed a bug where the slowing effects are renewed by Lizard Elder's slowing debuff. * ** Attack speed gain reduced to % from . ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.86: * ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate was able to continue channeling Destiny when stunned, taunted, or feared. V1.0.0.83: * ** Fixed a bug where 's AoE would penetrate spell shields. V1.0.0.82: * ** Fixed the description for his innate in the character pane. It should now reflect the correct functionality. * ** Fixed a bug where its bonus damage worked against towers. ** Unique sound added. V1.0.0.79: Rework * (Innate) ** Twisted Fate and his allies receive an additional 2 gold per kill. ** removed. * (Q) ** Ability power ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * (W) ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** Effects will no longer trigger if a target is missed or if the attack is dodged. ** Fixed a bug where a card's effect or part of the effect would still apply upon hitting a spell shield. ** Added different colored icons in the spell slot to display which card you can lick while it is rotating. ** *** Now deals bonus damage plus . *** Now restores mana equivalent to the bonus damage. ** *** Now deals bonus damage plus to an area. *** Now applies a % slow for seconds. *** The attack speed reduction has been removed. ** *** Now deals bonus damage plus . *** Now stuns the target for seconds. * (E) ** Every 4th attack, Twisted Fate deals bonus damage plus . ** Passive: Grants % attack speed. ** Passive: Grants % cooldown reduction. * ** Removed as a basic spell and linked to new implementation. * ** While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can teleport to any location on the map. ** Slow has been removed. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 150 at all ranks. V1.0.0.75: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Ability power ratio increased to from . *** No longer slows. ** ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.74: * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 45%. V1.0.0.63: * ** now only stuns the unit directly hit (they will now slow surrounding units instead of stunning them). ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * ** No longer reveals Twisted Fate to enemies when cast. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 80 at all ranks from . V1.0.0.61: * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.52: * General ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's particles would not appear in some games. ** PAX Skin will now properly display in game. * ** Now has the proper team color indicators. ** Will no longer create a vision bubble at the target location. V1.0.0.32: * ** Added team color indicators to particle effect. ** Fixed a bug that allowed instant Gates after using . V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. * ** Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. ** Mana cost reduced to from an unintended . ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled. ** Fixed an issue allowing for infinite Blue Cards. ** Fixed an issue that would cause gold card particles to play, but not have an effect. V0.9.25.24: * ** Fixed double red/gold carding issues. ** Added an ability power ratio. V0.9.25.21: * reworked ** Activate to start the slot wheel effect, hit it again to "set" the card (Pick a Card will no longer activate unless you set it). ** Ability power ratio bonus of added on AoE effects (red card). * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 510 from 450. * Fixed multiple bugs with . V0.9.22.9: * ** Damage reduced to from . V0.9.22.7: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Range reduced to 1450 from 1750. V0.8.22.115: * ** Fixed a bug that caused him to be stunned if he canceled . * ** Now triggers cooldown after 15 seconds of Pick a Card being active, or after a Red or Gold Card is used. ** Gold Card stun duration increased slightly. ** You can no longer store cards indefinitely – while you can lock a card by starting and cancelling an attack, this card will go away after the spell's duration has finished. * ** Changed to be a targeted spell. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Moving at the beginning and end of Gate no longer cancels the channel. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. ** ** Instant Gate now teleports the user after seconds instead of near instantly. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed an issue which caused him to cancel Gate and attack a nearby enemy unit. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug with that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. * ** Sped up animation speeds so it occurs more fluidly. May 9, 2009 Patch: Remake * (Q) remade ** Wild Cards has moved to the "Q" key and has a new function: Cardmaster throws three cards in front of him which deal damage to each enemy they pass through. * (W) added ** Cardmaster draws cards in a sequential order and gets an added effect on his next attack according to the card he he has picked. ** *** Blue Card adds magic damage and the ability to draw another card. ** *** Red Card explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies near the target and slowing their movement for 1 second. ** *** Gold Card explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area and stuns them for seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Now makes instant cast while it is active. ** Now reveals stealthed units. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed tooltip errors. Alpha Week 6: * ** Received a new particle effect. Alpha Week 3: * ** Buff duration increased to seconds from . * ** Variable damage increased to from . * ** Cast time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Slow effect increased to 40% from 30% ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs. * ** Fixed tooltip typos. }} References cs:Twisted Fate/Příběh de:Twisted Fate/Background fr:Twisted Fate/Historique pl:Twisted Fate/historia ru:Twisted Fate/Background sk:Twisted Fate/Background Category:Champion backgrounds